


Hey Tonight

by yehwellwhatever



Series: iTunes meme [7]
Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David can't wait for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Hey Tonight by Creedence Clearwater Revival.
> 
> Thanks to mmmfelicious and mellowdee for the beta.

David can't wait for tonight. It can't come fast enough. He's got a great feeling about tonight. This won't be the first time he's alone with Cook, but it's the first time they're going on an actual date. Before, when they had spent time together, it'd just been as friends. 

Now though, Cook has asked him out on a date, and made it very clear that it actually is a date, not just them hanging out as friends. David can't wait. 

He can't really sit still, and he's glad that he's in LA - and that he's alone - because if someone was there with him, he's pretty sure they'd think he's gone insane. Which might as well be true. He doesn't feel like himself. 

When the doorbell rings, he has to take a moment to calm himself down before he opens it. This is the start of the rest of his life - he can feel it.

**The End**


End file.
